dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange vs Harry Potter
Description Season 1 Episode 2, Marvel vs Harry Potter, which of these powerful sorcerer's will win in a battle to the death? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Just a typical day for Doctor Strange, evil wizards were attacking the city, and yet, they seemed a bit...off to him. They all had masks and were wrecking havoc on the city, sure, but they never did it for a reason. They seemed to do it for fun. He heard the term 'Death Eaters' a few times while fighting and guessed that that's what they were called. Using the Cloak of Levitation, Doctor Strange gets a good view of things and sees a teenage boy with messy black hair and glasses fighting. This boy, Harry Potter, looks up and jumps, firing spells at Doctor Strange, he quickly conjures a shield to stop the spells from hitting him. Doctor Strange floats down toward Harry Potter. Doctor Strange: Hey! Harry: Yeah? Doctor Strange: Why were you shooting spells at me? Harry looks confused for a second before realising what must've happened. He was firing spells at a flying Voldemort behind Doctor Strange, and he must've thought he was attacking. Harry: Wha- Oh! No, no, no. That's not what happened-'' Doctor Strange holds out a hand to silence him. ''Doctor Strange: I don't like liars. Harry looks past Doctor Strange and sees Voldemort flying toward them both at high speeds, his wand outstretched and his legs lost in a swirling black shamble of robe. Harry: Okay, time to go. Harry grabs Doctor Strange's arm and they dissaparate far away from the city. Doctor Strange flies up in the air, shocked and angry, while Harry gets at a ready stance, waiting for Voldemort. Doctor: Fine then. '' Doctor Strange fires three bolts of magic at Harry. ''Harry: Woah! Protego! Harry conjures a magical shield which blocks the attack. Doctor Strange creates the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak and ensnares Harry in them. He tries to struggle free, but it's impossible, Doctor Strange punches him twice and fires a couple of Mystic Bolts into him. Harry is hit by the spells but then apparates away. Doctor Strange shoots fire at Harry, but he apparates away and fires non-verbal spells, all of which Doctor Strange blocks. Harry apparates sporadically, firing spells, which Strange is able to block. Harry then apparates right behind him. Harry: Stupefy! The spell hits Doctor Strange and he falls to the floor, stars appearing above his head. The Wand of Watoomb stops him from being knocked out, but Harry uses his momentary distraction as an advantage. Harry: Ventus! A huge gust of wind starts to carry Doctor Strange away, but he shoots a bolt of magic at Harry, which hits his hand. Harry drops his wand in pain, and Doctor Strange flies forward and kicks Harry with both of his feet into Harry's stomach. He's tossed backwards, and Strange picks up his wand. Strange: Hm...What was it again? Oh, right. Ventus. No sooner had he said that, but a gust of wind started knocking Harry backwards, he rolls across the ground as he's pushed back, but with a CRACK! He apparates away. He apparates behind Strange and elbows the back of his head, causing him to turn around. Harry looks at him with slight awkwardness. Harry: Oh. Heh. Doctor Strange fires three bolts at Harry, stunning him. Doctor Strange then uses his pyrokinesis and burns Harry, who screams in pain. Harry apparates around the area, eventually grabbing his wand, that Doctor Strange was still holding on to. He apparates into the air and kicks Doctor Strange, who releases his wand. Harry starts to fall as well and screams. Harry: ACCIO FIREBOLT! The Firebolt comes speeding under Harry, giving him a chance to save himself. He flies around Doctor Strange and barrages him with spells, but he manages to deflect them all. Using his telekinesis, he causes the Firebolt to crash into the ground. He then uses telekinesis to snap it in half. Harry gets to his feet as Doctor Strange starts firing fire spells at him. Harry: Incendio! The two spells meet in mid-air and explode, forcing the two wizards back. Harry quickly gets under the Invisibility Cloak and apparates away from Doctor Strange. Harry: Confundo! Harry's spell causes Strange to become momentarily confused, but the Wand of Watoomb protects him. Doctor Strange's Eye of Agamotto starts to glow. Doctor Strange pauses, putting a special forcefield around himself. Doctor Strange: Hmm...Based of the Eye of Agamotto, he should be right... Doctor Strange fires three bolts of magic at Harry, who apparates away. Doctor Strange turns on the spot and looks directly at Harry, under the cloak. Doctor Strange: There. He uses telekinesis to throw the Cloak of Harry. Harry fires non-verbal spells at Strange, who blocks them all and responds with spells of his own. Harry uses the Protego spell once more and blocks the spells. Doctor Strange fires an ice bolt at Harry, who responds with the Incendio curse. The ice turns into water and splashes at Harry's feet. Doctor Strange: Come on, kid. Let's stop this before things get out of hand. Harry: Sectumsempra! '' The spell slashes at Doctor Strange, causing blood to spurt out of him. He looks to his side and sees a large gash there. He holds his side in pain. Harry pants with a mixture of relief, anger, fear and exhaustion. ''Harry: There...Phew...Too...Late. Doctor Strange lets go of his gash. He smiles at Harry, who takes a step back. Doctor Strange: Not bad, kid. Let's see if I can match it. '' Using magic, he conjures a sword out of thin air and flies toward Harry at full speed. He slashes, but Harry uses the Shield Charm to block most of the attacks. Most of them. On Strange's last attack, he slashes Harry's chest. Nothing major, just enough to hurt. Harry yelps in pain and apparates away. ''Harry: Episkey! The cut on Harry's chest heals. Doctor Strange grunts in frustration. Harry smirks. Harry: Crucio. Doctor Strange actually collapses. Yes. He collapses and starts yelling and shaking, as if his very bones were on fire. He couldn't attack, he lost his focus. Even the Wand of Watoomb can't stop the hell he's going through. Eventually the pain dissipates as the spell wears off and he flies into the air. Doctor Strange: Wow. That was...uh...pretty painful. Harry laughs, not evilly. Just the matter of fact way Doctor Strange said it was painful caused him to laugh. Doctor Strange frowns. So does Harry. They can both hear a bird let out a musical caw. Harry: Oh, Fawkes! '' Fawkes drops the Sorting Hat and flies away, Harry scrambles to pull a long, shiny sword from the hat, the Sword of Gryffindor. Doctor Strange yells in anger. He fires multiple spells at Harry, who blocks with the sword and responds with spells of his own. Neither actually hits one another until the sword is hit with so many powerful spells that it starts to slightly glow. ''Harry: The sword impregnates all which makes it more powerful! Of course! I forgot! '' Harry tosses the sword into the air and points his wand at it, the sword's tip facing Doctor Strange. ''Harry: Depulso. The sword blasts forward, pushed by the Banishing Charm, causing it to fly at Doctor Strange with an unmatched velocity. Undeterred, Doctor Strange does a complicated hand gesture, one Harry had seen before. Suddenly, the sword stops in front of Doctor Strange, the point inches from entering his chest. Harry's smile quickly turns into a surprised and scared look. Harry: No! The Sword of Gryffindor turns around in mid-air, a victim to Doctor Strange's telekinesis. The sword points toward Harry and flies toward him again. Harry screams but doesn't react in time to stop the sword. The Sword of Gryffindor enters Harry's left shin. Harry screams in pain, falling onto one knee. Doctor Strange flies down to meet Harry. Harry: Ah!! Doctor Strange: Ouch. That looks like it hurt. Doctor Strange grabs Harry's wand out of his hand and snaps it in two, dropping it at his feet. Harry lets in a breath of pain and shock. Doctor Strange moves his arms in a circular motion, creating a Sling Ring. Doctor Strange: Okay, time to go. Harry is transported through the Sling Ring, he falls and looks down. A volcano is right beneath him, a giant pool of lava waiting for him. Without his wand, Harry is forced to fall into the volcano. With a splash of lava, Harry Potter is no more. He didn't even have time to scream. Doctor Strange closes the Sling Ring. '' '' '' '' Conclusion The winner of this DBX is: Doctor Stephen Strange. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel